1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a fan and frame having at least two circuit boards for accommodating more electronic elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional fan 1 including a frame 10 and a fan assembly 20. The fan frame 10 has a housing 11 and a base 12. The base 12 includes a bottom portion 121 and a tube portion 122 perpendicularly extending from the center of the bottom portion 121.
The fan module 20 includes a stator 21, a rotor 22 and a circuit board 23. The circuit board 23 is excavated forming a hole so as to allowing the circuit board 23 can pass through the tube portion 122 of the base 12 via the hole thereof and then the circuit board 23 is fixed to the base 12. The stator 21 is disposed on the base 12 and is electrically connected to the circuit board 23. The rotor 22 is coupled to the stator 21 and rotates with respect to the stator 21 via a magnetic force between the rotor 22 and the stator 21.
The fan design must account for automation and multiple functions. Thus, the amount of electronic elements installed on the circuit board 23 increases gradually. The structure of the conventional fan is, however, limited to a bearing structure. A hole is necessary to be disposed in the center of the circuit board 23 for allowing the circuit board 23 pass through and fix with the tube portion 122 of the base 12 thereon. Thus, the area available on the circuit board 23 for accommodating electronic elements is limited.